A failure to the thrust control system of an aircraft's gas turbine engine can result in an uncommanded or uncontrollable high thrust (UHT) event. During certain critical flight phases, this can lead to hazardous situations. For example, during landing or takeoff, a UHT event may cause the aircraft to depart laterally or off the end of the runway.
Pilots have high workloads and reacting to a UHT event requires split second decision making during the critical flight phases. Therefore, there is a need to provide automatic detection and accommodation of UHT in conjunction with a declared intention of the pilot to command low thrust.